Cell vs. Metal Sonic
Cell vs Metal Sonic is ZackAttackX's thirty-fifth One Minute Melee. Description Dragon Ball Z vs Sonic the Hedgehog! Two of the most destructive creations in their respective franchises clash! Will the Perfect Warrior be able to defeat Eggman's most powerful war machine? Intro ONE MINUTE MELEE! WHERE ALL THE FIGHTS ARE SETTLED IN 60 SECONDS! 2 FIGHTERS! NO RESEARCH! 60 SECONDS! MELEE! Fight Location: Cell Games arena - Dragon Ball Z. With a devastating Kamehameha, Cell finished off his last opponent. Gohan slumped to the ground, unconscious. He laughed at his pathetic foes, all lying in a heap outside the arena. "Hahaha! I knew my perfect form was powerful, but I was expecting more from the so-called Z-fighters!" he mocked. A blue blur arrived on the scene, sensing incredible power. Power that could help him defeat Sonic for sure. He stood opposite Cell, who stared back at him. "Oh? Another Z-fighter perhaps? Or a bunch of nuts and bolts thinking it can stop me?" he chuckled. Metal fired a beam of energy at Cell, who teleported to the side. The beam hit a mountain, far from the arena. "Now, now, that wasn't very smart, was it?" Cell tutted. LIVE AND LET DIE! FIGHT! Metal Sonic charged up another beam of energy and fired at Cell. Cell once again teleported, but teleported behind Metal and kicked him into the air. Cell then threw out a combination of kicks and punches, then elbowed Metal to the ground. Metal picked himself up and began to analyse his foe, trying to get a read on his capabilities. Cell didn't let up though and threw a Light Grenade at Metal, who ran past it and used a Homing Attack on Cell, who was sent back towards a pillar. Metal then charged a Chaos Spear and launched it at Cell, which seemed to do a bit of damage. "Well then, I certainly didn't expect that!" Cell applauded. "But let's see how you do against this!" Cell began to charge his next move. "Galick Gun... FIRE!" Vegeta's move flew at the metallic hedgehog, but Metal played smart and used his Black Shield to defend. Metal, with his forcefield in place, charged at Metal with a Spin Dash. This sent Cell into the air, where Metal pulled off his shield and smashed Cell down to the ground with a Hammer Punch. Cell recovered and began to get VERY angry! "Beat it! And take your planet with you!" he yelled before firing his next attack. "KAMEHAMEHA!" A large blue beam of energy was sent towards Metal, who managed to use Chaos Control to slow down time, just before the beam engulfed him. He ran at Cell, charging his V. Maximum Overdrive Attack. Metal's circuits began to overload and he became surrounded by a destructive energy field, which burned through Cell's body, creating a large hole in his chest. Cell fell to the ground, lifeless. K.O! Metal Sonic walked up to Cell's corpse. With all this new power he had gained, defeating Sonic would be a whole lot easier. "Perfect Warrior data... has been copied." Conclusion THIS MELEE'S VICTORY GOES TO... METAL SONIC! Category:ZackAttackX Category:Male-only battles Category:'Sonic vs DBZ' themed One Minute Melees Category:One Minute Melees with a returning combatant Category:What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Completed What-If? One Minute Melees Category:Evil Only themed One Minute Melee